rmsaualbertafandomcom-20200214-history
Rehabilitation Medicine Student Association
The Rehabilitation Medicine Student Association (RMSA) is a student-run, not-for-profit organization, and the official representative body for all students in the Faculty of Rehabilitation Medicine at the University of Alberta, including the Department of Physical Therapy , Department of Occupational Therapy , and Department of Speech Language Pathology & Audiology. Through discounted services, volunteer opportunities and faculty events we aim to promote the Faculty of Rehabilitation Medicine within the University of Alberta and Edmonton community; facilitate the interaction of PT, OT and SLP students; and provide an official channel of communication between faculty members and students. RMSA created the RMSA Wikia as a media for sharing open-access professional resources, and information on upcoming events. Please help us develop this resource for students and alumni by uploading resource documents and websites (please ensure you have the author's permission where applicable) and a dding conferences/education dates to our calendar. Please contact us if you have any questions or feedback! RMSA Mandate *Provide educational, intramural, and charitable subsidies for students at the Faculty of Rehabilitation Medicine. *Educate the public about rehabilitation medicine through volunteering in and organizing community events *Provide scholarships for RMSA students *Organize locker drives and sales of material kits for students *Plan social events to promote friendship between students *Facilitate faculty-student collaboration *Act as a representative student council to other faculties on campus RMSA Membership Purchase a $25 membership in September and become a part of the RMSA family. In February, students can run for various council positions and attend bi-weekly RMSA meetings throughout the year. Students can also get involved with the RMSA by volunteering for or attending any of their special events, such as the annual Winter Gala. Why get involved? Make lasting friendships and memories during your post-secondary education! Get involved with the RMSA and connect with the students and staff at the Faculty of Rehabilitation Medicine. Make a difference by volunteering in the community and by supplying subsidies to fellow classmates. Also, volunteer experienced gained through RMSA is a great addition to your resume and shows your involvement university events. Membership Benefits: Health and wellness subsidies (50% of each intramural sports and recreation fee, up to $75) Education subsidies (50% of each professional conference, up to $75) Charitable events subsidies (up to 50% of each, up to $75) Discount on Corbett Hall locker rentals Eligibility for RMSA scholarships and bursaries Ticket specials for various events throughout the year (including the Winter Gala) Eligibility for RMSA executive council elections 2013-2014 RMSA Council Please do not hesitate to contact any of us by email or stop us in the hallway. We would love to hear your suggestions for how we can improve student life, or help to spread the word about any student or faculty initiatives. 2015 Class Reps will be announced following class elections. Descriptions of each position and photos of executive members can be found in our March 2013 RMSA newsletter . Contact Information & Location We are located in Room 1-41 Corbett Hall, University of Alberta (8205 114 St NW Edmonton, AB) Phone: (780) 492-4328 Website: http://www.rehabilitation.ualberta.ca/RMSA Email: RMSA.UAlberta@gmail.com Facebook: www.facebook.com/UAlbertaRMSA Twitter: www.twitter.com/UAlbertaRMSA